Vejita's Unforgetable Week
by Caroline M
Summary: The 5th Chapter is up, and you don't want to miss it! After horribly strange encounters with Goten's Seeping disorders, you just have to wait for the 6th chapter to see how Vejita punishes Goten and Torankusu!
1. A trip to McDonalds

Goten + Chibi Torankusu = Mass extinction  
  
  
  
It was a lovely morning at the Capsule Corp house, for Buruma, that is. She hadn't revealed her plans about going to Hawaii to Vejita yet.  
  
"Vejita?" Buruma called.  
  
"Shut the hell up, woman, I'm watching TV."  
  
"Turn that damn thing off now and get over here!"  
  
Vejita reluctantly turned it off and stormed into their bedroom.  
  
"What?" he hollered back, right into her face.  
  
"I thought I might tell you that we're leaving for Hawaii in an hour. You better start packing if you want to go! We're staying for a week."  
  
"Packing? You pack my damn clothes, I'm not," he grumbled.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Gokou and Chichi are coming," Buruma added quickly with a smile. Vejita stopped dead in the middle of a step.  
  
"What did you say, woman?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"I said, Gokou and Chichi are coming along."  
  
"I'M STAYING HOME!" he roared, shaking the house.  
  
"Ok," Buruma replied with a smile, "You get to watch Torankusu and Son Goten for me. Oh yeah, Gohan will be coming over too. Have fun, I'm leaving early." Buruma gave Vejita a quick peck on his check and hustled out the door.  
  
"GET BACK HERE, WOMAN!"  
  
*Later*  
  
Vejita stared at Goten and Gohan, who were standing in the doorway with their luggage in their hands. Torankusu ran over to Goten to help him with his bags. Goten and Torankusu quickly scrambled out of the room, but Gohan continued to stand there.  
  
"Um…hello, sir," Gohan said weakly.  
  
Vejita continued to stare at Gohan. They stood like that for about twenty minutes until Torankusu came out and grabbed Gohan's arm. Torankusu dragged Gohan's stiff body into an empty bedroom.  
  
*One Hour Later*  
  
The house was silent in fear of Vejita blowing up someone. Gohan pressed his face against his window in his room while Goten and Torankusu had a staring contest with the rules changed slightly, so that you could poke each other's eyes.  
  
Vejita was watching Oprah in the living room. He was laying on a recliner and shoving beer down his throat. Vejita's eye suddenly twitched as a familiar scent entered the room. He turned around to see Torankusu and Goten. Now Vejita had remembered, it was the scent of half Saiyajins. Vejita stared blankly at them as the two of them smiled back. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. Vejita continued to stare, Goten and Torankusu continued to smile so wide that their jaw started aching. Finally Vejita belched so loud that the house shook, and they two boys took off, running like hell to hide the fact that they were laughing.  
  
It wasn't before long that Vejita started to get hungry. Looking at a nearby clock, he noticed that it was already 5.  
  
"Oh damn…who's gonna cook dinner?" he thought aloud. He lazily wandered out into the kitchen, opening the fridge. "I can't cook anything…" Suddenly Vejita noticed a credit card that Buruma must have forgotten in the fruit bowl, between the oranges and grapes. "Perfect…"  
  
"KAKAROTTO'S SPAWNS! PURPLE-HAIRED MOTOR MOUTH! GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS OUT HERE NOW!" Vejita screamed, not wanted to go look for them. In an instant, all three of the half-saiyajins were standing in front of Vejita. Only Goten was smiling, that famous Son smile that Vejita loathed. "We're going out to eat since I can't cook. I don't care what you order, just don't make noise and shut up!"  
  
"Which car are we taking, Dad?" Torankusu asked, eyeing his father.  
  
"Who ever made cars should be hung. We're flying," he replied, walking out the door. The three ran out behind him, but he was already gone.  
  
"He didn't even tell us what restaurant to go to," Gohan sighed, scratching the back of his neck. Goten almost started crying.  
  
"Well, Dad always likes to go to the fancy Italian restaurant behind Chuck E. Cheeses…come on, let's see if he's there," Torankusu mused.  
  
"CHUCK E. CHEESES?" Goten hollered in excitement, following Gohan and Torankusu. The three of them started flying at the speed of light.  
  
Eventually they made it to the restaurant, and Vejita was standing outside, his arms crossed with a mean glare on his face.  
  
"What took you so long? Thanks to you, it's too crowded and there's a 50 minute wait, and I'm not waiting that long to get some damn food!" Vejita roared, making Torankusu's hair fly up.  
  
"Your dad looks funny when he's angry, Torankusu," Goten smiled, poking Torankusu's shoulder.  
  
"I heard that!" Vejita screamed, diving for Goten.  
  
"Torankusu, help!" Goten screamed, dodging ki blasts as Vejita gained up on him.  
  
"Got you!" Vejita hollered, holding Goten in the air by his hair like a fish. Forgetting his fear and pain, Goten started becoming ecstatic when he saw Chuck E Cheeses beyond the trees.  
  
"OOOH! Can we go to Chuck E Cheeses, please please please please please please plea-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vejita hollered, throwing Goten against the pavement, hoping it would shut him up. "Breath in…breath out…breath in," Vejita mumbled to himself. Vejita started flying at a normal pace, and the three semi-saiyajins followed.  
  
"Where are we going now, Dad?" Torankusu asked, moving up along side of Vejita. Vejita shook his head, not knowing how to answer.  
  
"LOOK! IT'S MCDONALDS, OH CAN WE GO, PLEASE? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?" Goten shouted at the top of his lungs. Torankusu joined in and started whining too. This almost gave Vejita heart failure, so he had to give in.  
  
"FINE, FINE!" Vejita shouted, diving down towards Mickey D's.  
  
*At McDonalds*  
  
As the four were walking in, they saw an add on the door. It was an add for a job for the new Ronald McDonald since the old one died of a drug overdose. Vejita blew up the sign and entered.  
  
"Oh gosh, look how long the line is," Gohan sighed, getting at the back of the line. Vejita swore to himself and picked up the two little saiyajins, placing them under a table. Then he grabbed Gohan and did the same.  
  
"OK, WHO EVER ARGUES WITH ME IS GETTING BLOWN UP! GET YOUR SORRY REARENDS OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BLOW THIS WHOLE PLACE TO THE MOON!" Vejita shouted. At first, everyone in the restaurant, stood there, staring dumbly at Vejita, but when Vejita started powering up, they all scrambled out of McDonalds before you could blink. Vejita casually strolled up to the counter and snapped his fingers. A teenage employee quickly ran up to a cash register.  
  
"I'd like 300 Big Macs, 600 large fries…and…hey, what do you want?" Vejita hollered back to the kids. They crawled out from under the table and rushed over.  
  
"I'll have the same thing, except cut in half," Torankusu replied.  
  
"Me too," Gohan and Goten replied in unison.  
  
"A-anything…to um…d-d-drink?" the employee asked nervously.  
  
"We'll all have large Dr. Peppers," Vejita mumbled, pulling out Buruma's credit card. "Charge it"  
  
As Vejita, Gohan, Torankusu, and Goten started eating, people cautiously started filing back into the restaurant. They would stop and stare at how the Saiyajins were eating, but then Vejita would blow them up, and they obviously wouldn't be staring any more. Before long, the restaurant was back to normal. From out of nowhere, an employee scrambled up to Vejita and gave a huge smile.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but we were wondering if you came here to try out to be the new Ronald McDonald. We've decided to hire you, you're perfect!" the employee shouted. Goten and Torankusu started laughing, choking on their food. The whole restaurant went silent except for the sound of Goten trying to cough up his hamburger and get the fries out of his nose.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" Vejita asked casually, his eye twitching.  
  
"You, sir, you would make a perfect Ronald McDonald. Your hair is perfect!"  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? I AM NOT GOING TO ENTERTAIN DAMNED SNOTTY- NOSED KIDS ALL DAY AND WEAR GIANT RED SHOES! WHO EVER MADE UP RONALD MCDONALD SHOULD BE SHOT!"  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"YOU ARE THE REASON WHY PEOPLE BUY GUNS!" Vejita screamed, grabbing the employee by his neck and throwing him out the window. The young man sailed into the sunset, never to be seen again. Before long the restaurant was back to normal, and Goten was the only one done eating since he had given the rest of his food to Torankusu after he choked.  
  
"Look, a play place!" Goten cried happily. "Can I go play in the play place, Mr. Vejita sir? Please?"  
  
"Please do," Vejita replied, wolfing down food as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
The table was quiet and peaceful without Goten, but not for long. Goten's cries and wails were soon heard in the play place area, and Torankusu went over to check it out, along with everyone else in the restaurant (except Vejita, who didn't give a damn).  
  
"WAAAAH! TORANKUSU, I CAN'T BREATHE! I'M DROWNING!" Goten screamed, falling into the shadowy ball pit. Red and Yellow and Blue balls swallowed Goten as he fell deeper and deeper. Soon the police arrived and Torankusu couldn't go and save Goten since it was covered in that annoying yellow police tape. "PLEASE, TORANKUSU, HELP ME!"  
  
Soon there was a TV crew to come and report the story. The story of the strange little boy that drowned in a ball pit at Mickey D's was heard world wide, including Hawaii.  
  
"We're here live at the scene! A strange, remarkably annoying little boy with funky black hair is screaming at the top of his lungs as he continues to struggle in the ball pit. We have called in the swat team to help," the news caster cried.  
  
Vejita was soon the only person in the eating part of the restaurant, still stuffing his face. Everyone else had raced to the play place. As heavily armored swat team members raced past Vejita, he continued to eat, not even looking up. He had no idea that Goten was drowning, nor did he care.  
  
"WAAAAAH! I CAN BARELY BREATHE!"  
  
"Don't worry little boy, we're coming in after you!" A swat team member shouted bravely diving into the plastic balls. In no time, he recovered Goten and brought him out of the ball pit for all to see. People cheered, the news interviewed Goten, and Vejita continued to remain oblivious.  
  
*On the plane to Hawaii*  
  
"Hello everybody, we're about 14,000 feet above the earth, flying at a steady pace southwest. In about 8 hours, we'll reach Hawaii. Oh yeah, I just thought I might tell you, on breaking news there's this little boy that almost drowned in a ball pit at McDonalds with funky black hair. Anyway, the flight attendants will be-" the Pilot announced on the intercom. At that very moment, Chichi passed out as Gokou stared wide-eyed out the window to the ground below, not even hearing the announcement.  
  
"VEJITA!" Burma screamed at the top of her lungs…  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Should I continue? Write a review! 


	2. Buruma comes home

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Ok, let's see how Vejita and the gang are doing at McDonalds, and how Buruma reacts to the news…  
  
The Plane was shaking with laughter of the passengers after they heard the announcement.  
  
"Turn…the…damn…plane…AROUND NOW!" Buruma screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran like lightning to the cockpit and shook the pilot like mad. "TURN IT AROUND NOW!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't, we're almost in Hawaii!" the pilot replied in fear. Buruma ran back to her seat, crashing into the flight attendant handing out lunch. Gokou was busily eating away, still unaware of what happened to Goten. Chichi was still unconscious.  
  
*Back at McDonalds*  
  
"Dad, Dad! Didn't you see what happened?" Torankusu yelled, racing to his dad with Goten and Gohan behind him.  
  
"Shut up and finish eating. I want to get home to watch Blue's-I mean football…"  
  
"But they news was here, and the swat team, and-"  
  
"Even Chuck E Cheese came to say hi to me!" Goten added in excitedly.  
  
"Chuck E…who?" Vejita asked quietly.  
  
"Chuck E Cheese! He's my hero!" Goten replied, throwing his hands up to the ceiling.  
  
"Hmm," Vejita mumbled, standing up. "IS THERE ANYONE HERE NAMED CHUCK E CHEESE?" The room fell silent as the mouse mascot waddled over to him. Chuck E Cheese bent over and gave Vejita a hug, patting his head. For a while, Vejita just stared at him blankly. Then out of the blue, Vejita blew him up.  
  
"CHUCK E CHEESE! NOOO! COME BACK! WAAAAH!" Goten screamed wildly, going ballistic. All that remained of Chuck E Cheese was a pair of red sneakers on the ground.  
  
*In a Hawaiian Airport*  
  
"I need the next flight out of here!" Buruma cried, pushing to the front of the line.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but you'll have to get to the back of the line," the man behind the counter replied with a sigh.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Buruma replied, laying a million Zeni on the counter.  
  
"Well…this will be an exception," he replied with a smile.  
  
As soon as Buruma sat down on the plane with Chichi and Gokou, she started sweating frantically.  
  
"I can't believe that Vejita would do something like this!" she cried.  
  
"Really?" Chichi replied.  
  
"Actually…it's not THAT surprising. I'm so nervous…what if he kills somebody? I'll come home and find Torankusu laying on the ground…"  
  
"Oh, and what about my Gohan? Or my Goten? Your husband needs to be locked up at shut away forever!"  
  
"What did you just say? My husband is actually very responsible!"  
  
"Yeah right! How do you think Goten got into that mess?"  
  
"Goten's a trouble maker!"  
  
"Oh, and what's Torankusu then?"  
  
"Oh my god, like, shut up!"  
  
"Gokou, do something!" Chichi cried.  
  
"What happened?" Gokou asked, looking up from a bowl of rice he was eating.  
  
*Back in the Capsule Corp*  
  
"I want all of you in bed or I'll kick your sorry hides to Planet Namek," Vejita said, trying to control his anger.  
  
"Yea!" Goten and Torankusu shouted happily.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CHEER! I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU FOR NOW, BUT GET IN BED BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Vejita shouted angrily. Gohan scrambled away and Goten and Torankusu merrily skipped into Torankusu's giant bedroom.  
  
*In Torankusu's bedroom*  
  
"Ok, this is my new Captain Potty Mouth action figure. Let's pretend he's happily frolicking in the meadow when…BOOM!" Torankusu shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vejita said, quickly opening in the door and then slamming it shut.  
  
"Then this is Mr. Shortinfat. He likes to eat bacon. Bacon gives him gas…that's what the big boom was. BOOM!" Goten shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vejita shouted, and again he quickly opened the door and then slammed it shut, shaking the house.  
  
"It's late…mom took my TV out of my bedroom because she was afraid I'd blow it up like the last 7 TVs, so now what are we supposed to do?" Torankusu asked.  
  
"Where did your mom put it?" Goten asked.  
  
"In her lab…oh…we could…sneak down there…"  
  
"No…wait, Torankusu, no…"  
  
"Yeah, you could distract my dad while I go get it…."  
  
"No, how about you distract him?"  
  
"No, I'm the only one that knows where it is. It's important for him to be distracted incase I make a lot of noise or something. You can distract my dad because my mom won't get as mad if he kills you instead of me. Don't be a wimp!"  
  
"Ok, ok…fine…" Goten replied nervously, wandering downstairs to…THE LIVING ROOM…*Gasp*  
  
*In Buruma's Lab*  
  
"Hmm…hey, it's right next to the door! I'll just take it up to my room and wait for Goten to come back," Torankusu mumbled to himself, carrying the TV up to his room.  
  
*In the Living Room*  
  
"At least Goten and Torankusu haven't started singing yet," Vejita mumbled, sipping a beer. He hadn't even noticed Goten wander into the room.  
  
"Um…excuse me?" he choked meekly.  
  
"Excuse you for what? Are you blowing fart bubbles out of your butt?" Vejita asked.  
  
"I thought that maybe you would…" Goten paused, wondering what to do. Summoning his courage and thinking of what Torankusu might do (which was a big mistake), he spoke up. "I thought that I might do a little dance for you!"  
  
"Someone…shoot me…" Vejita muttered.  
  
*In Torankusu's room*  
  
"What's taking Goten so long? He should be back here by now!" Torankusu sighed, blowing his lavender hair out of his face. "Man, I'm hungry. I should really go and see how Goten's doing. Knowing him, he's probably dead." Torankusu got off his bed and wandered downstairs to the living room.  
  
*In the Living Room*  
  
As soon as Torankusu entered the living room, he saw Vejita shaking Goten like a rag doll. Goten was laughing, claiming it tickled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Vejita sir, I just wanted to dance for you!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Well never do it again! If I want someone to dance for me, I'll hire a stripper! Get out of here!" Vejita yelled. Torankusu motioned to Goten from behind the corner, and Goten quickly ran over to him.  
  
*In the hallway*  
  
"What were you thinking?" Torankusu whispered. "Oh wait, nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry Torankusu, I got really nervous," Goten replied.  
  
"Let's just go watch TV," Torankusu replied, and the two ran up to Torankusu's room.  
  
*Back in the Living Room*  
  
Vejita was still sitting his lazy bum on his favorite recliner, watching…well, I rather not say.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and flew off its hinges. In the wild colors of the sunset stood Buruma, her hands on her hips and her eyes raging with anger, almost as fiery as the sky.  
  
"VEJITA!" Buruma screamed, making a few pictures fall off the wall.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Want to see what happens to Vejita? You've just got to wait for the next chapter! 


	3. Buruma leaves once again

Here we go again! Ready?  
  
Behind the flaming Buruma stood Chichi, her arms crossed, and Gokou, still eating. Vejita stood up and walked forward slowly, quickly turning the station on the television. He paced over to Buruma and stared at her right in the eye as she glared back.  
  
"What did you do?" Buruma asked coldly.  
  
"I went to McDonalds," Vejita replied.  
  
"REALLY?" Gokou shouted, running forward, but Chichi restrained him by his hair.  
  
"Where is Goten?" Buruma asked. "And what about Torankusu and Gohan?"  
  
"Up in some bedrooms," he replied without a care.  
  
"Are they still breathing?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Vejita sighed. Buruma and Chichi ran past Vejita and upstairs as Gokou stood in the doorway, eating. As silence closed in the Saiyajin's ears, he slowly lifted his head to see Vejita staring at him.  
  
"Here, I got this from the airport," Gokou said, pulling some food out of a pocket in his orange gi and placing it in Vejita's hand. Vejita kept staring straight at Gokou as the yellowish, brownish, mushy substance slipped through his fingers and onto the floor. Gokou quickly dove onto the ground to get it. "Five second rule!"  
  
*In the hallway*  
  
Buruma and Chichi were running frantically down the hallways, yelling Torankusu and Goten's names. Buruma found Torankusu's room and burst through the door to see him.  
  
*In Torankusu's room*  
  
"Torankusu, are ok?" Buruma yelled, jumping over to his bed and picking him up into a giant hug.  
  
"Maybe…once…you'll stop…hugging me…" he replied, gasping for air.  
  
"GOTEN!" Chichi screamed, hugging him. "Where is Gohan?" she screamed as Gohan came running into the room. She fiercely hugged Gohan as he tried to scream out, 'My bladder, my bladder', but I was too late, he had already leaked everywhere.  
  
"Gohan, you are so nasty, go march to the bathroom right now!" Chichi screamed, dropping Goten on the ground and shoving Gohan out the door.  
  
"Come on, Chichi, you can change in my room," Buruma said, leading Chichi out the door and down a few halls.  
  
Torankusu and Goten still remained on the floor, trying to straighten out their ribcages.  
  
*In the living room*  
  
Nothing much was going on in the living room. Vejita continued to stare straightforward as Gokou was licking up the floor as if it was a Popsicle. Before long, Vejita grew tired of the constant sound of slurping from Gokou.  
  
"Shut up, now!" Vejita yelled, gripping Gokou's shoulders. Gokou stood up quickly, but it was TOO quick, and Vejita fell on top of Gokou. Suddenly, Buruma entered the room.  
  
"That is disgusting," Buruma sighed, crossing her arms. Vejita and Gokou quickly looked over at Buruma and struggled to stand up on the slippery floor, which was wet due to the strange substance Gokou was licking.  
  
"We weren't doing anything, Woman," Vejita said hoarsely.  
  
"Vejita."  
  
"What, Woman?"  
  
"No more food tonight, no more TV either. I know what you're watching."  
  
"You do?" Vejita gasped.  
  
"Wresting is going to rot your brain," Buruma yelled. Vejita let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, no more Blue's Clue's either," she said.  
  
"What? I'm not watching it, it's just that when you turn on the TV, it's on the station that was last on and that's what Torankusu was watching," Vejita mumbled quickly.  
  
"Right. We're going to talk. After the Sons leave for dinner, which you are excluded from, we'll talk."  
  
"DAMN YOU, WOMAN! I WANT MORE DINNER!"  
  
"No way. I'll screw up the wires in the TV if you try and do anything," Buruma replied with a smirk. Vejita knew there was nothing he could do now.  
  
*Later*  
  
Vejita sat on the ground, secretly whimpering like a little kid as he watched Gokou eat. The Sons got up to leave, and all was silent.  
  
"Torankusu, your father and I will be up in our room. Don't blow anything up," Buruma told Torankusu, kissing him on the head. Torankusu sighed and turned on the TV.  
  
*Up in Buruma and Vejita's room*  
  
For a while, the two just stood glaring at each other.  
  
"Woman."  
  
"Vejita?"  
  
Buruma looked back at Vejita's face, which was losing its frown. She just couldn't stay mad at him. Vejita looked at Buruma, now looking sad. Vejita walked forward to Buruma, his eyes surprisingly peaceful now. Taking Buruma into his arms, she leaned against him, forgetting the McDonalds incident.  
  
"I'm sorry, Woman," Vejita whispered in her ear. Buruma looked up at Vejita-and then the door swung open.  
  
"Whoa…sorry," Torankusu said, turning red.  
  
"Torankusu!" Buruma hollered. "Since when are you aloud to burst in here?"  
  
"I'm sorry but…THERE'S A BUNCH OF RABID RACCOONS MAKING FACES AT ME THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Torankusu cried, waving his arms wildly.  
  
"Vejita?" Buruma asked softly.  
  
"Yeah…go ahead and blow them up," Vejita replied, looking at the moon outside his bedroom window.  
  
"Yea!" Torankusu yelled, running happily out the door.  
  
"I doubt they're raccoons, they're probably Gokou and his spawns. It sounds like something they would do. They sure look like raccoons," Vejita grumbled, still holding Buruma. Buruma sighed to herself.  
  
"You'll never change," she said. "And I like that."  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Buruma sighed, releasing herself from Vejita's grasp and picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Buruma!"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I need you to come down right away, your father is in the hospital!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you serious?"  
  
"Yes! Please, you'll come, won't you?"  
  
"Well of course I will! I'm on my way!" she cried, hanging up the phone.  
  
"What?" Vejita asked when she started running around frantically, started to pack some clothes.  
  
"My father, he's in the hospital!" Buruma cried.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"DON'T YOU GIVE A DAMN?"  
  
"Uh…does this mean I have to watch Torankusu again?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Dammit," Vejita roared, clenching his fists.  
  
"You're doing this to help me. Don't go psycho and kill him," she said, panicking. Torankusu heard Vejita swear, which he loved, so he ran up to see what happened.  
  
"What's going on?" Torankusu asked, picking up a shirt for his mom.  
  
"You're grandpa's in the hospital and I'm going to go see him!" she replied. "Finally, some time to spend with my mom, another female," she thought silently.  
  
"Oh, can I have Goten sleepover?" Torankusu shouted excitedly, ignoring the fact that his grandfather was seriously ill.  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever, fine," Buruma replied WITHOUT EVEN THINKING WHAT SHE HAD JUST SAID. "Love you both!" she cried, running out the door. Torankusu ran over and waved to her on the staircase as he watched her run down a few more flights of stairs and out the door.  
  
"Thanks, mom!" he shouted. Suddenly gasping, Torankusu realized that he would be home alone with his dad and Goten. "Not…again…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Tune in next time to see how Vejita survives…. 


	4. What can a Saiyajin do?

Welcome to the fourth installment of Vejita's Unforgettable Week. I Hope you're enjoying it so far!  
  
It was late at night, and Vejita still couldn't get over the fact that Buruma had allowed Goten to come over. Since Vejita was the man of the house, he couldn't do anything because the women ALWAYS take control, unless you want your privileges taken away, and Vejita couldn't survive without TV or food.  
  
"You're right dad, it was Goten and his dad and brother, not raccoons. They were making faces and waving to me through the window," Torankusu smiled at his father.  
  
"How did you hear me say that? I thought you were downstairs when I said that to your mother! You little brat!" Vejita shouted, diving for Torankusu.  
  
For the rest of the night Vejita chased around Torankusu, blowing up half the house.  
  
The next morning was a little better. Torankusu slowly wandered down the stairs to get some breakfast. In the kitchen, he sat down on the only chair that wasn't blown up. Sitting there for a while, he realized there wasn't a table so he got up and left. As he started to turn the corner, he fell backwards as he almost crashed into Vejita.  
  
"Watch where you're going," Vejita snarled, punching Torankusu.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Torankusu asked.  
  
"Anything that doesn't require much effort. Ah.frozen waffles," Vejita murmured as he pulled some waffles from the freezer. He started opening the package and stuffing them in his mouth when Torankusu screamed.  
  
"Dad! You're supposed to cook them!"  
  
"Well.I knew that."  
  
"Here's the toaster," Torankusu said, pulling it out from behind some cookbooks. "I'm sure you know what to do," he added, wandering into the fridge. Vejita nervously places the waffles in the toaster, hoping that he was doing it right. He pressed the knob down, and the waffles sank into the darkness. After about two minutes, Vejita grew tired of waiting.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with the toaster?" he yelled, stamping his foot.  
  
"Let me see, Dad," Torankusu mumbled, looking up from his ninth bowl of cereal. Examining the toaster carefully, Torankusu finally pulled up a black wire. "You forgot to plug it in."  
  
*Later that day*  
  
"Dad, it's almost time for lunch and we ate everything in the house," Torankusu whined, trying to pry his dad's eyes away from the television.  
  
"Hmm.oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really!"  
  
"I heard you! Let's go to the grocery store," Vejita mumbled, swiping out Buruma's credit card. The two raced out the door and onto the grocery store.  
  
As the two were flying above the town, Torankusu suddenly remembered how his mother said that Goten could sleep over. Snickering to himself, Torankusu sped up to his dad and landed at the grocery store.  
  
*At the Super Market*  
  
"So.this is the place? Shop and Stop?" Vejita asked, looking up at the building from the ground.  
  
"No, it's Stop and Shop. How many carts do we need?" Torankusu asked. Vejita looked over at Torankusu, who was pointing at rows of metal grocery carts.  
  
"At least eight," Vejita sighed, entering the store. As soon as Vejita entered the store, to his left was the flower section. His eye twitching, he blew it up. "Let's go to the meat section."  
  
Torankusu and Vejita pushed everyone out of the way at the deli. Vejita's eyes glistened as he noticed the liverwurst and pig's feet.  
  
"How can I help you?" a nervous deli worker asked.  
  
"I need 100 pounds of liverwurst, 50 pounds of salami, 75 pounds of cheese, and.a pickle," Vejita answered, crossing his arms. The man behind the deli counter stood motionless for a second, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we don't give such large quantities-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR POLICY IS, I'M TELLING YOU THAT I WANT IT, AND I WANT IT NOW!" Vejita roared, blowing signs off the wall.  
  
"Why.yes, yes sir."  
  
"While I'm waiting, which shouldn't be long, I'm going to browse around," Vejita told him, leaving with his eight grocery carts. Torankusu skipped along behind him.  
  
"Look dad, there's Goten!" Torankusu shouted, pointing to Chichi, Gokou, and Goten. "Goten, over here!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vejita yelled, smacking Torankusu. Before long Gokou, Goten, and Chichi made their way over.  
  
"Hey Vejita, I didn't know that you loved grocery shopping too!" Gokou cried happily.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"We should try it together."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're grocery shopping, Vejita? I'm impressed."  
  
"Buruma had to leave to see her father, and we need food, so I don't have a choice."  
  
"Hey, Son-san, can Goten sleep over my house tonight? My mom said it would be ok!" Torankusu asked Chichi.  
  
"Please mom? Please?" Goten whined annoyingly.  
  
"Alone? With Vejita? I think not!" Chichi cried.  
  
"Thank Dende!" Vejita cried.  
  
"Well, if it makes you happy, Goten, then I guess it's ok," she said with a sigh, suddenly changing her mind. "I'm sure Vejita has learned his lesson."  
  
"WHY DO WOMEN HAVE TO BE SO FICKLE?" Vejita screamed.  
  
"I'll call you later, ok Goten?" Torankusu asked.  
  
"Sounds great," Goten replied. Vejita started banging his head against the wall.  
  
*In the vegetable section*  
  
After going through every other isle in the store and picking up their food at the deli, Chichi told Vejita that he should get some vegetables.  
  
"Look, Dad, Na-"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
"Look, Dad, Na-"  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"But Dad, it's Nappa Cabbage! And look, it's Pilaf rice!" Torankusu cried.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
*At the check out counter*  
  
"Are you going to need help back to your car with that?" a clerk asked. Vejita didn't answer, his jaw twitching. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Want to see what happens when Goten sleeps over again? You're just gonna have to wait! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- 


	5. Goten the Unawakeble

The fifth installment of this story? Yeah, it's gonna get a little dangerous.  
  
As soon as Torankusu and Vejita had finished dumping the groceries out on the kitchen table to eat them, the doorbell rang. Vejita, annoyed, went to answer it, quickly opening the door.  
  
"Hi Mr. Ve-"  
  
Vejita slammed the door. After a long pause, the doorbell rang again, Chichi bursting in before Vejita could open it, which he wasn't going to do anyway.  
  
"Vejita! I hope you didn't do that on purpose!" Chichi yelled.  
  
"Gee, of course not," he replied, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Good. Now, Goten has everything he needs, his toothbrush, and oh, remember to wake him up at 12:34 to remind him to go to the bathroom so that he doesn't wet the bed, and then he needs to-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, bye," Vejita mumbled, slamming the door on Chichi's face. Goten waved goodbye to his mom, who was angrily pounding on the windows. Vejita left to go watch television as Goten and Torankusu raced up to Torankusu's room.  
  
*Torankusu's Room*  
  
It wasn't long before Torankusu and Goten were hungry.  
  
"Hey Torankusu, I only a quarter of my body weight in food, and I'm kind of hungry," Goten said, patting his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too. Let's go get something," he replied.  
  
"But I don't want to go downstairs with your scary dad!" Goten moaned.  
  
"He's not so scary, really. Pretty soon you'll be taller than him. Come on."  
  
The two half saiyajins sneaked down the stairs, lowering their ki. As they turned a corner to enter the kitchen, they bumped right into Vejita, who jolted back to the floor.  
  
"How dare you!" he shouted, smacking Torankusu into a wall. He slid down the wallpaper, falling into a ball on the floor. Goten ran away, screaming.  
  
"Ok, sorry, maybe he is a little scary," Torankusu said, back in his room.  
  
"A little?" Goten asked. Torankusu just stared at him. "I'm still hungry."  
  
At four in the afternoon, Vejita knocked on Torankusu's door. When Torankusu didn't answer right away, Vejita kicked down the door and burst in.  
  
"Go to bed. Both of you," Vejita ordered.  
  
"What?" Torankusu asked.  
  
"I SAID GO TO BED! NOW!" Vejita roared. Torankusu's hair blew behind him as he struggled to keep standing. Goten crawled into a corner, shivering. "What else do I have to say? Go to bed! Fall asleep! Enter a sleeping stage! Shut down your body!"  
  
"You hate us, don't you," Goten cried, biting his fingers.  
  
"Hmm.you think?" Vejita replied, leaving.  
  
Since Goten and Torankusu didn't have a door anymore, Torankusu used thumbtacks to hold a blanket over the door like a tarp. They would have used a hammer and nails, or tried bolting the door back in, but it would have made too much noise, and they would probably put it on upside down or something. Goten didn't feel safe without a door to protect them from another attack from Vejita.  
  
"Oh, and you think the door falling on us will be any safer?" Torankusu asked.  
  
"Yes," Goten replied. They ended up putting the door back on.  
  
*In the living room*  
  
"Hey, I wonder what those brats are doing. Wait.do I care?" Vejita mumbled, opening another can of beer. "Nope."  
  
*Torankusu's Room*  
  
"Well.um.goodnight," Torankusu said, shrugging.  
  
"But it's still light out!" Goten whined.  
  
"Shut up, we have to go to bed, or else my dad will hear us talking, or he will sense us moving around the room."  
  
"Oh.ok," Goten whispered, climbing into his sleeping bag.  
  
"Just think, we'll get 16 hours of sleep," Torankusu suggested. "Or we can get eight if we wake up at midnight.but don't do that, cause if you do, you won't be up very long cause you'll be dead."  
  
"Jeez, ok," Goten murmured, shuddering.  
  
"Oh.crap.I have to go to the bathroom," Torankusu whispered. They two boys stared at each other for a long time.  
  
"Ok," Goten replied.  
  
"OK?" Torankusu asked. "I guess.oh yeah, I guess I can fly there. I.oh crap, then I can't flush the toilet. Oh well, I'll use the far bathroom." Torankusu flew out of the room silently.  
  
When Torankusu was done, he tried opening the door to his room, but he couldn't.  
  
"Uh oh," he gasped, trying to pull on the door. "I must have locked it by accident." Torankusu tried to pull on it as hard as he could, trying to be quiet at the same time. He lightly tapped on the door.  
  
"Goten.Goten.are you there? Open the door!" Torankusu murmured. There wasn't a reply. He sighed, shaking his head. "Just what I needed."  
  
Torankusu tried everything, but it wouldn't open.  
  
*In the living room.again*  
  
Back downstairs, the phone rang, so Vejita decided to answer it.  
  
"Hello? What the hell do you want?" Vejita asked.  
  
"Vejita! Don't chew while you're on the phone!" Buruma bellowed.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well aren't you going to ask how my father is doing?" Buruma cried.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Vejita!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Arg! You are so difficult! Ok, I don't even want to talk to you. Just don't break Torankusu's door. Bye," she commanded, hanging up.  
  
"Whatever," Vejita replied, hanging up the phone. It didn't matter to him. Then, suddenly, he heard a loud pounding noise on a door upstairs. Angrily, Vejita raced upstairs to see what was going on.  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Vejita screamed into his son's ear. Torankusu, trying to stand back up, pointed to the door.  
  
"Thanks dad! You're yell probably woke Goten up, and now he can unlock the door!" Torankusu shouted. "Goten, come on, open the door!"  
  
"Just kick it down," Vejita ordered, crossing his arms.  
  
"No dad, I can't do that, do you know how mad mom will be?"  
  
"Hmm.good point. Alright, GOTEN! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Vejita screamed, the house shaking. A few paint chips fell off the ceiling and fluttered to the ground below. Vejita put his ear to the door, hearing Goten's snores. "DAMMIT!"  
  
"Goten!" Torankusu yelled, pounding on the door. Vejita started pounding too. Soon Torankusu left, later returning with two hammers. Handing one to Vejita, they both started hammering away at the walls, being careful not to smash them.  
  
"I know! I'll send an energy disk underneath the door, which will chop the legs off of your bed, and the bed will drop to the ground, waking up Goten," Vejita snickered.  
  
"Dad, Goten is sleeping on the floor," Torankusu replied. "Hey.wait! The bookshelf in my room! I know.it's.there's a secret passage through the garage!" Torankusu yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
"What are you blabbering about?" Vejita asked. Torankusu grabbed Vejita's arm, leading him to the garage.  
  
*In the Garage*  
  
"Don't you ever touch my arm again! I swear.your mother is turning you into a fa-" Vejita was interrupted by Torankusu.  
  
"See the door in the garage, there's a stairwell that leads up to my room, so if you push down the bookshelf, you'll be in my room, so push it down!" Torankusu yelled, gasping for air after his yelling. Vejita sighed, rolling his eyes and entering the door. He flew up the stairs, meeting with the back of Torankusu's bookshelf.  
  
"What's on the bookshelf? Anything that your mother will get mad at if we break it?" Vejita asked Torankusu, turning around.  
  
"Well, my CD player, my surround sound speakers, a few laptops, some books, some manga.a few packs of potato chip-"  
  
"POTATO CHIPS? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY THINK OF PUSHING DOWN YOUR BOOKSHELF WHEN THERE ARE POTATO CHIPS ON IT? ABSOLUTELY NOT, I REFUSE TO PUSH DOWN THE BOOKSHELF," Vejita hollered in reply. Torankusu looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, forgive me," Torankusu replied. "I'll pay you back for them, I promise!" the half Saiyajin pleaded. Vejita held out his hand as Torankusu gave Vejita 4 million Zeni.  
  
"You had a 4 million Zeni worth of potato chips up in your room and you didn't tell me?" Vejita hissed.  
  
"I was gonna share, I promise!" Torankusu screamed, waving his arms in the air.  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear," Vejita replied. Glaring at the bookshelf, Vejita pushed it over, making the whole Capsule Corporation mansion shake. As the bookshelf toppled over into Torankusu's room, a huge exploding sound occurred, making even Vejita back away.  
  
"T-t-t-thanks-s-s, D-d-d-d-a-a-ad," Torankusu replied, trying to stay standing on the rumbling ground. After the shaking stopped, Vejita entered the bedroom, staring with disgust at Goten, who was drooling in his sleep.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Vejita screamed at the top of his lungs straight into Goten's face, but he didn't move. In a terrible rage, Vejita just couldn't take it anymore. "THAT'S IT! TORANKUSU! GOTEN! OUTSIDE, NOW!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Goten and Torankusu? Without Food? Uh-oh! 


End file.
